


When You Go, When You Slam The Door

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [4]
Category: blue bloods
Genre: 3x20, Crying, Ends and Means, Episode Tag, F/M, Fights, Flashbacks, I promise, Implied sexy times, Poor Linda, danny was such an ass, i 100 percent agree w linda, im gonna write smut one of these days, linda was right, lindanny, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: “When you go, when you slam the door, I think you know that you won’t be away too long.”A bad fight ends with Danny being an ass and Linda crying. Will they be able to make up?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Kudos: 2





	When You Go, When You Slam The Door

**Author's Note:**

> As I was proof reading this, I realized I kinda made Linda sound insane. She’s not though, it was a panic attack.

“How's your case going?” Linda asked as they ate their pizza dinner.

“I.D.'d the shooter, finally.” Danny’s tone was a little short.

“That's good news.“

“Oh, yeah, great.” There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“So, you think you'll be able to track him down?”

“Thought you didn't care about that.”

“Come on, Danny. I know you're pissed at me, but why don't you just say what you got to say?”

“'Cause it's not gonna change anything.“ 

“Well... might make you feel better.“ 

“Really? Talking about how my wife protected a murderer's supposed to make me feel better?”

“That's not fair.” Linda frowned, hating how he equated what she did with something so terrible.

“But it's true.”

Sensing a fight, Jack stood up, “Sean, let's go up.”

“Upstairs. Finish your homework..... You know what's true? Is you think that what you do is more important than what I do.”

“I never said that.”

“You didn't have to.”

“I never said that!” Danny was angrier now. He had been angry all day.

Linda sighed, trying not to yell like a maniac. “Danny, you... you put your life on the line every day, 24/7. You save lives. You do. But I save lives, too. When you bust into my E.R. and ask me to put a life in jeopardy for the sake of your case, you know what you're saying? You're saying your way of saving lives takes priority over my way, and it doesn't.“

“You know what? I didn't bust into your E.R., Linda. I walked in! I walked in, and I asked you to help me keep more people from getting killed by a maniac! Who shot up the Meatpacking District with an Uzi!” 

“Well, I did my job. And I would do it again in a second.”

“I did my job, too, and I'd do it again in a second.”

“ You know, Danny, you're being such a jerk about this, and I'm sick of it!”

“Good. Then maybe that's my cue to go.“ He slammed his beer down and grabbed his coat.

“What? What did you say?“ She whipped her head around.

“I said I'm leaving.”

Linda heard the door open and close. Slowly she sunk to the kitchen chair, tears burning her eyes. Her stomach churned and she felt her throat burn. She gripped the table till her knuckles were white. She wanted to scream; she wanted to cry; she wanted to wring her husband’s neck. She would have sat there all night had not a voice called her.

“Mom! Can you help me please?” It was Sean’s voice from the top of the stairs. She loved her son dearly, but he had inherited his father’s terrible timing.

“I-“ her voice cracked, “I’m coming, Sean.”

************

At least Jamie and Frank had agreed with her. Erin, as usual, took the neutral option, trying to fan out the flames. Linda knew Henry would side with Danny, he almost always did. The kids were mostly silent, and it broke her heart when Sean asked if it was her fault Danny’s case was going cold. 

He said it wasn’t, but she didn’t really believe him as he didn’t affirm his statement. When he asked Frank what would he have done, another fight broke out.

“Pass the potatoes.” Frank used the cue for telling his family to shut the hell up.

But as always, Nicky didn’t pay head. “That’s kinda mean, Uncle Danny.”

“Thank you!” Linda sighed exasperated.

“No, Nicky, it’s not. I only needed twenty seconds with the guy-“ Danny started only to be interrupted by his wife.

“And what? What would’ve happened if I gave you those twenty seconds and he died? What would’ve happened?”

“We would’ve gotten an I.D.” He answered grumpily.

“I don’t believe you!” She shook her head, visibly angry. 

Danny started yelling how it would all be better if he had had twenty seconds- even ten seconds with the guy.

“You son of a bitch!” Linda yelled over him, standing up and storming away. Danny stood and walked in the other direction.

Everyone flinched when the screen door slammed followed by the front door. A car motor started, and they knew they had lost Danny.

Meanwhile, Linda stood in the garden, holding herself while the held back tears streamed down her face. She was pissed; she was pissed and all she could think about was how she felt when he had gone drunk driving. He had been lucky that night, his brother Joe taking him in and immediately calling Linda. 

Linda’s heart hurt thinking about how that situation could have gone much worse. Her throat burned thinking about how Danny’s head wasn’t completely focused when her was pissed like that. She closed her eyes, wondering if it would be so bad if she just screamed the hell out of her throat and lungs.

And she did. She screamed a high pitch, almost hysterical scream in the backyard. She kicked a bucket and threw a stone and still screamed. She couldn’t remember who took her inside.

**********

He had apologized, and he was genuine about it. She could tell he was truly heartbroken over what he had done. She had apologized too, even though she wasn’t in the wrong.

They were happy for Sean coming in second. Danny grumbled about Sean losing to a girl, and Linda lectured about how girls can do anything boys can and then some.

Sean hadn’t wanted to go to bed, but he knew he had to. He climbed in the seats, looked to his Dad. “Dad? I’m glad you and Mom aren’t fighting anymore.”

“Me too,” Danny answered. “Now go to bed.”

“G’night, Dad.”

“Night, Sean.”

The detective found her sitting on the bench at the end of the bed, twisting her wedding rings around her finger. 

“You’re a mother forkin’ son of a bitch. How dare you?” She looked up and stood, her anger rising again. “How dare you accuse me of betting a felon?! I was doing my job, Danny, and you know it.”

“I know. I was wrong, okay? I apologized.”

“I know,” Linda looked down, toeing the carpet. “You got me so mad and sad and scared all at once. You just... you don’t just go driving without telling me where you’re going. You don’t leave a fight, but if you do, go to another damn room!”

“Linda, I said I was sorry. I said I wasn’t going to do it again. What more do you want from me?”

A blush creeped onto her face as she continued looking down. She held out her arms as her eyes closed, silently begging for a hug.

He gathered her in his embrace, resting his chin on her head. A smile crossed his face when he felt his zipper being unzipped.

“This, too.” Linda said quietly. “You were an ass, but I was worse.” She pulled his belt from the loops. “I had bad thoughts. Thoughts about wringing a certain someone’s neck. I said bad words too.”

Danny’s hands slipped beneath her shirt, “you know what I have to do.”

“I do.”

As she tipped her head back, a thought crossed her mind. ‘Danny was such an ass for doing that, but, damn, is he good at making up for it!‘


End file.
